L'ange aux cheveux de sang
by Nenette22
Summary: Résumé: Je me suis toujours demander si un jour ma vie aura un sens. Jusqu'ici je n'y croyais pas, toi non plus n'est pas ? Moi qui en ai voulu à ma mère d'avoir déménager je l'en remercie à présent car sans ça je ne t'aurais pas remarqué. Et je ne serais pas non plus tomber amoureuse de toi.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous voici ma première fiction. Une amie m'a encouragé à poster et voilà j'ai enfin décidé de m'y mettre.

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur vos impression. Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

La journée de la rentrée est enfin arrivée. A mon plus grand malheur.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais arrivé dans ce petit coin pommé et malgré mes supplications j'étais obligé d'aller en cours alors que ma mère avait largement les moyens de m'offrir un professeur particulier pour noël.

Apparemment il faut que je me sociabilise.

« Tu es stresser, dit l'être maléfique qui m'a mise au monde, ne t'inquiète pas ça va très bien ce passer apparemment c'est un très bon lycée et les élève sont très sympas d'après ce que… »

Je la laisse continuer son babillage tout en mangeant ma tartine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bavarde ! Partir à mon nouveau lycée semble être le seul moyen d'esquiver son monologue mais bon y aller en pyjama serait une idée…étrange.

« J'ai compris cette endroit est merveilleux, tout le monde s'aime, les profs sont super sympa. Enfin bref ! C'est le pays des bisounours ! Bon je vais me préparer. »

Sans même prêter attention au regard glacial que me lance ma mère qui ne cherchait qu'à me rassuré j'entre dans ma luxueuse salle de bain. J'aime bien cet endroit blanc et élégant. Il me rappelle ma vie d'avant en plein cœur de Paris. Un endroit merveilleux. Je passais tous mes après-midi libres à visiter des musées d'arts, à flâner dans les petites ruelles et à dépenser des sommes phénoménales en des choses qui ne m'ont jamais servi. Puis ma mère voulait retrouver sa ville natale où elle a rencontré mon père qui c'était révéler être PDG d'une entreprise vendant des ordinateurs. Héritage de son père.

Mes parents ont divorcés lorsque j'avais onze ans et depuis le soudain décès de mon papa il y a un an ma mère est tombée en dépression alors qu'elle était censé ne plus l'aimer mais je crois surtout qu'elle regrette d'avoir divorcé avec lui car elle aurait pu avoir tout l'héritage. C'est horrible à dire mais je n'ai pas eu énormément de peine quand j'ai appris sa mort. Ce n'ai pas comme si je l'avais souvent vu tellement il était occupé à son travail.

Sortant brusquement de mes pensées je décide de m'habiller d'un jean artistiquement délavé, d'un simple chemisier et d'une paire de ballerine.

Mon reflet me renvoie le physique d'une fille banale. Je ne suis ni très grande, ni minuscule, je ne suis pas une sublime blonde aux yeux bleu, ni une superbe fille ténébreuse aux cheveux d'ébènes. J'ai des cheveux châtains mi- long et lisse, des yeux sombres, une peau pâle et je suis de taille moyenne. Je me qualifierais de mignonne ou même de jolie mais je n'ai absolument rien d'extraordinaire.

Je prends mon sac et sors précipitamment de ma villa lançant un nerveux « A tout à l'heure maman ! ».

Les rues sont désertes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est que huit heure et les cours commence à neuf heure. Je me suis arrangé pour avoir un peu de temps libre devant moi. Je voulais avoir l'occasion de visiter cette petite ville qui malgré sa taille est fort jolie.

Je longe la côte admirant la mer turquoise et le soleil qui se lève. C'est sûr qu'à Paris je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de paysage ! Je m'assois sur un banc et ferme les paupières profitant de ce moment de plénitude pour apprécier la douce brise à l'odeur de sel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

J'ouvre lentement les yeux aveuglé par la lumière. Quand je suis arrivé ici c'était seulement le lever du soleil pourquoi trône-t-il en haut du ciel maintenant ?

…

Je me suis endormi. Non mais qu'elle conne !

« Et merde je suis en retard, je m'exclame paniqué. »

Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste cette ville.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

Des fois je me dis que la chance n'est jamais de mon côté. Je suis obligé de regarder le visage rouge de colère de la directrice qui trouve inadmissible qu'une nouvelle « se permette d'arriver avec une heure de retard son premier jour de classe ».

Elle attend que je réponde mais franchement qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire. Je ne vais pas lui sortir que je suis contente de rater une heure d'Histoire.

« Euh…je suis désolé »

Simple mais efficace. Son charmant visage ne ressemble plus à un cochon en colère je dirais qu'il est à présent comme un cochon qui va se faire égorger.

Je sais je fais des métaphores très poétiques.

« Allez en cours Miss Rosier. »

Je m'exécute sans broncher car au fond il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Mon emploi du temps indique que je dois aller en salle 21. Ce lycée est tellement minuscule que ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver. Je toque à la porte mon cœur battant la chamade effrayé par tous les regards que je recevrai en entrant. Je devrais peut être partir ?

Sa serait la solution la plus agréable mais surement pas la plus simple. Seul mon bon sens me fit abaisser la poignés.

« Bonjour désoler pour le retard »

Je n'étais pas du tout désoler mais ma mère tenait à que je paresse bien élever pour montrer la « supériorité de mon rang ».

Tous les yeux de ses petits adolescents pré-pubères assoiffés de chair fraiche me fixent. Sauf un.

Une sorte de rockeur qui se la joue rebelle pour faire craquer les filles. Il a les cheveux teint en rouge. Sa serait d'un très mauvais goût si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi beau qui avait fait cette idiotie.

C'est vrai il est extrêmement beau. Je me suis toujours senti immuniser contre la beauté. Paris est la ville des grands couturiers, il est tout simplement inimaginable qu'une personne ayant du fric ne regarde pas des mannequins anorexique mais sublime se déhancher sur scène.

Après avoir vu des créatures tombés des cieux un simple rockeur ne devait pas m'intéresser _physiquement._ C'est tout bonnement inimaginable.

« Miss Rosier vous m'écouter ? Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard votre premier jour de cours et vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis ?

- Désoler »

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis excuser aujourd'hui mais je suis décidemment trop bien éduqué.

Et il continu à grogner sur mon manque de sérieux.

Je m'ennuie.

« Asseyez-vous à côté de Charlotte.

- Qui est où ? »

Une fille assez jolie aux cheveux châtains attaché en haute queue de cheval leva la main tout en gloussant avec une blonde très stéréotyper.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle tentant d'ignorer les regards moqueurs de blondie.

Je n'ai envi que d'une seule chose quitté ce Lycée maudit. Et ne plus regarder la blonde qui ne sait rien faire dans la vie à part glousser tellement elle est conne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je déteste le lycée. Le pire cours de ma vie. En plus il a fallu que blondie me sorte à la fin du cours :

« Alors la nouvelle on se la joue rebelle.

- Je croyais que les rebelles c'était ton genre. Mais tu préfères ceux aux cheveux rouges non ? »

Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué les regards limites malsain qu'elle lui lançait. En plus c'est tout à fait le genre de fille qui craque pour les « hors la lois ». Comme moi.

« Hé ! Perspicace la nouvelle, s'exclame une voix ironique. »

C'est avec un sourire au coin que me salua l'ange aux cheveux de sang. Et moi tel une belle jouvencelle je me sentis rougir tout en essuyant le plus discrètement possible mes mains moites (même si je doute fort qu'une jouvencelle fasse ceci).

Bordel, je suis définitivement tombé sous le charme d'un démon.


	2. Chapter 1

C'est avec un sourire niais que ma mère m'accueilli. Elle était assise sur un transat vert buvant un verre de tequila devant la piscine qui montrait à tous les voisins que « et ouais j'ai du fric et je fais tout pour le montrer histoire de vous narguer». Sa superbe chevelure châtaigne brillait au soleil et malgré ses quarante ans bien tassés elle gardait toujours cette beauté intemporelle. Je me sentais minable à ces côtés avec mes cheveux d'un banale châtain, mes yeux maronnasse et mon visage aux traits banales.

« Comment c'est passer ta journée ma chérie ?

- Plutôt bien, rien d'extraordinaire mais bon on ne peut pas lutter contre l'idiotie »

Petit hommage à blondie.

Elle ne rétorqua pas. Au fond, je venais de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il était inconcevable de sa part de m'imaginer insociable et ayant peu d'amis. Pour elle je devais lui ressemblais. C'était mon devoir.

Pourtant je n'avais pas menti. Ma journée c'était bien passer à quelques détails prés.

J'avais tout de même dû supporter les rumeurs et les chuchotements. Il était étonnant de voir à qu'elle point la richesse impressionne les autres en petits vautours qu'ils sont. Il y avait cette petite rouquine plutôt sympathique mais incroyablement niaise qui m'avait demandé si c'était vrai que j'habitais dans la belle villa blanche.

J'avais vite compris l'erreur de ma mère je crois.

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire construire une bâtisse aussi imposante que celle-ci. Certes cette ville était une ville coquette qui attirait énormément de touristes mais une villa attirait forcément l'attention malgré le fait que toutes les autres maisons soit très jolis.

Ce qui est fou, c'est qu'en plein avril il fait 28 degrés. Alors on peut direct sortir les maillots ! Et c'est justement ce qu'a fait ma mère dévoilant sans aucune gêne son corps de rêve.

La veinarde.

« Hé ! Mélanie ! »

Mon attention fut dirigée vers le portail de ma maison.

Une chevelure rousse.

« Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ? Si ça te dérange pas bien sûre ! Vu que tu viens d'arriver je me suis dit que tu devais de t'ennuyer ! On pas trop eu l'occasion de se parler au bahut. Waouh ! Ta une piscine ! Alors tu veux bien ? »

Qu'elle jacasse !

Ma mère a un sourire satisfait. Et merde !

Allez Mélanie. Il faut que tu te sociabilise.

« Avec plaisir ! Répondis-je trop amicale pour être sincère, attends 2 seconde j'arrive ! Je vais me changer »

J'étouffe dans mes vêtements.

Le cœur battant la chamade je monte les escaliers. J'enfile un short en jean, une paire de sandales à perles dévoilant mes ongles vernis de rouge et un débardeur de la même couleur. Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux châtain d'une haute queue.

Ca va je suis plutôt jolie.

Non mais qu'elle conne ! Je ne l'ai même pas invité à venir à la maison le temps que je me prépare. Et les bonnes manières !

Ça se trouve elle est partie !

Je viens peut être de foutre en l'air ma seul chance de me faire une amie !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOo

J'aime ma mère.

Pourquoi ?

Car elle discute avec euh … ah oui Iris dans le salon.

« Désoler ! J'ai peut être mis un peu de temps pour me préparer !

- Oh c'est pas grave ! Ta mère me montre des photos d'elle quand elle faisait Vogue ! Vous avez des jambes de malade !

- Ah ! Ah ! Viens ma chérie ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir montré la photo de moi quand j'ai posé nu sur un cheval blanc. Attendez les filles elle doit être par là.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça, grognais-je, euh maman c'est gentil mais on va y aller ok ? »

Ses yeux chocolat me transpercent. Je me sentis rougir devant son regard semblable à un vent glacial.

« Et bien ça seras pour une prochaine fois, rétorqua-elle froidement, j'étais très heureuse de te rencontrer ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et nous indiqua d'un geste de la main la porte.

Toujours aussi sympathique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

« Un coca et une limonade s'il vous plait, demandais-je au serveur.

- Ah oui ! Je vais prendre une crêpe au sucre aussi ! » s'exclama Iris.

Décidemment elle n'épargne pas mes oreilles.

« En fait pourquoi as-tu déménager ?

- Aucune idée. »

Ma connerie me fait peur.

« Non sérieux ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as déménagé ! S'exclama-t-elle hilare.

- Disons que je me laisse porter au gré du vent. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça.

« Tu as les même expression que Lysandre ! Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.

- Vraiment ? C'est qui au juste ?

- Un garçon.

- Non sans blague !

- C'est un ami de Castiel. Je ne sais pas si tu la vue ce matin. Il a les cheveux rouge et il est arrivais en retard en cours. Enfin pas autant que toi donc tu ne dois pas savoir qui sait. En même temps y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui ont les cheveux rouges. »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

En plus je vois TRES bien qui est Castiel.

« Euh si je vois qui est Castiel.

- D'ailleurs je pourrais te le présenter demain si tu veux ! On mange ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Génial ! »

Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je n'ai pas mangé avec Iris. Sans était trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas doué pour discuter avec les autres et avec Iris c'est la même chose.

Je préfère la solitude.

« Hé ! Quesque tu fous sur mon banc ! »

…


	3. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour ! Je sais j'arrive avec des mois de retards mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et je m'en excuse ! Mais je reviens avec le chapitre 3 bientôt terminé et j'aurais toutes les vacances pour écrire.**

**Je voulais remercier ceux qui mon mise en followers ou en favorites ça me fait vraiment VRAIMENT plaisir et ça me motive. C'est toujours agréable. Merci à Florianne pour ta review: Je vais essayer de ne pas partir dans la niaiserie ne t'inquiète pas ! Et contente que le début te plaise :)**

**Et merci aussi à toi ilana !**

**Dans ce chapitre il se passe beaucoup de chose (un peu trop d'ailleurs é_é ), j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous trouverez mon nouveau personnage assez intéressant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé la musique.

J'ai décidé de sécher les cours. Et voilà que je me retrouve allongée sur un banal banc vert, le soleil caressant mon visage, les écouteurs aux oreilles.  
La douceur du piano m'enchantait. Et je regardais le voile bleu qui me recouvrait. Il était parsemé de taches blanches.

Des fois, je me disais que j'aurais voulu partir vers ces nuages. Partir pour oublier que ma vie n'avait pas de sens. Partir par lâcheté. Aller dans un monde où je pourrais enfin trouver un sens. Un sens à ma vie.

La dernière note de ce chant enchanteur s'arrêta.

« Hey qu'est-ce-que-tu fous sur mon banc ?! »

Une chevelure sang et deux prunelles aciers.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne pile au moment où j'étais d'humeur mélancolique ?

Si je l'ignore il partira sûrement à moins que sa vie ne se résume à énerver son petit monde.

« Oh ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?! »

C'était bien ce que je pensais.

« Je suis tout à fait apte à comprendre ce que tu dis mais vois-tu je suis occupé par autre chose. Tu n'es pas stupide au point de t'acharner sur une pauvre jeune fille qui écoute de la musique non ? A moins que ta vie n'ai vraiment pas de sens pour perdre ton temps ainsi. »

J'ai continué à regarder le ciel les joues en feu.

Je n'ai jamais eu de répondant. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que j'en ai avec une personne aussi effrayante que Castiel ?

Je devais être suicidaire.

Je sentis une main tirer sur mon lecteur mp3.

« Visiblement tes parents ne t'ont pas appris le savoir vivre, grognais-je, ignorant son regard noir, rends-moi mon mp3. Ca vire à la dispute de gamins de cinq ans là…

- Si tu veux. Mais je ne te rendrais pas ton mp3.

- Tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose dedans. Rien qui te plairait, murmurais-je gênée à présent, debout.

- Quoi comme musique ? demanda-t-il. »

Il est venu me déranger pour … parler de mes goûts musicaux ?

« Du classique et du contemporain évidemment.

- Pfft… c'est bien de la musique de fiotte ça !

- Je ne considère pas que brailler dans un micro soit considéré comme de la musique !

- … »

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il s'est contenté de s'assoir nonchalamment tout près de moi. Son visage baigné par le soleil, la tête en arrière, un sourire flottant sur son visage, ses cheveux bordeaux brillant de reflet roux. Où est passé son air renfrogné ?

Sa tête se pencha vers moi et il me sourit. Tout simplement. Comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

« Tu es très beau »

C'était sorti tout seul. A ma plus grande honte. J'observe mon portable, gênée, tentant de ne pas croiser son regard. J'avais reçu pleins de messages de ma mère, me demandant si j'avais raté les cours pour faire les magasins avec des amies, devenant de plus en plus affolée à chaque message.

_Maman je vais bien._  
_Bisous._

Simple, court et efficace.

J'ose enfin le regarder, il m'épie, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Connard.

« Ne prends surtout pas cela comme un compliment. C'est juste un fait. Tu es beau. C'est tout.

- Je suis habitué. Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds ! s'exclama-t-il ironiquement.

- Les filles ont tendances à craquer pour les idiots. Ce qui font d'elles des idiotes. Or, logiquement, je ne suis pas stupide. Donc je ne peux pas craquer pour un con. »

Son regard me transperce. J'aurais dû me taire, une fois de plus. Il me met mal à l'aise. Cette façon d'épier les gens sans gêne n'est pas correcte.

« Je me casse. J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à une gamine hautaine et prétentieuse. »

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Surprenant, violent et douloureux.

Mais cette simple phrase haineuse me remet en question. Suis-je vraiment hautaine et détestable ?

Une question qui va me tarauder l'esprit pendant encore longtemps.

* * *

Iris m'attendait devant le lycée. Elle me regardait les yeux ronds, choquée. Moi, je souriais de béatitude. Depuis hier soir j'avais ce sourire stupide et niais. Evidemment je me suis demandé si ma mère n'avait pas rajouté un peu d'herbe dans mes spaghettis bolognaises ou peut-être avait-elle glissé dans ma bouche un antidépresseur pendant que je dormais. Elle était prête à tout.

« Salut Iris ! la saluais-je.

- Hum… salut ! Waouh ! T'es super jolie aujourd'hui ! »

Il faut comprendre que d'habitude je suis laide.

Ma " transformation " était due à ma soudaine bonne humeur. Je me suis levée ce matin en voulant me faire belle. Je m'étais soigneusement maquillée, j'avais enfilé une robe à fleurs qui m'avait coûtée une fortune, une paire d'escarpins, je m'étais même bouclé les cheveux. Tout ceci est une preuve de ma folie imminente.

« On a quoi ce matin ? Demandais-je ayant –comme la majorité des ados- la flemme de sortir de mon sac mon emploi du temps. L'humain est la race la plus feignante qui soit.

- Deux heures de maths, français et espagnol je crois.

- Allez viens on se grouille ! »

Ce n'était pas moi cette fille souriante et vive.

J'étais froide, désagréable, réfléchie mais en aucun cas rayonnante et terriblement niaise.

Et je vis son regard, en aucun cas perturbé ou choqué. Il me regardait, m'examinant, me scrutant de manière indécente.

Arrête de me regarder.

Arrête.

Et cet atroce sourire narquois apparut. Me faisant rougir de honte, tout ceci ce n'était pas moi. Je n'aimais pas les robes, les chaussures à talons, le rouge à lèvre. Ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Je ne voulais pas jouer un rôle. J'avais déjà donné.

« Salut miss Rabat-joie ! »

Tremblante de colère je courus loin, très loin. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Et ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je te hais.

* * *

Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri. Je me suis encore enfuie. Lâche. Je suis lâche. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai à le croiser cette envie soudaine de m'enfuir est encore plus forte. M'effraie-t-il ? Ou me met-il mal à l'aise ?

Au bout d'une semaine de cours j'avais séché deux fois. Je déteste le lycée. Mais c'est surtout lui que je déteste. Pourquoi ? Cette manière de me regarder, cette manière de se moquer, ce cynisme.

« Hé ! T'es seule ? s'exclama une voix. »

La personne ne doit probablement pas me parler. Il est beaucoup trop familier.

« Hé ! C'est à toi que je parle ! »

Je me retrouve face à un garçon manifestement bourré. A 9 heures du matin. Quoi de mieux que de commencer la journée avec un gramme d'alcool dans le sang ! Que la jeunesse est belle.

Il est de taille moyenne, d'un physique relativement banal, blond et mince. Rien de bien intéressant en soit.

« De toute évidence oui. Je suis seule. Tu as une autre question stupide en réserve ? m'exclamais-je. »

Je me demande pourquoi je parle à un jeune bourré. Il doit rien comprendre à ce que je lui dis. Il prit ma main. Un peu plus insistante cette fois. Mon cœur s'arrêta un cours instant.

J'avais peur.

Il me regardait les iris couleur sang.

« T'es drôlement jolie tu sais ? murmura-t-il piteusement.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, répliquais-je en tentant de me dégager de sa poigne ferme. »

Il me regarda quelques secondes, silencieux. Puis il rit. Mon cœur accéléra, je savais que les détraqués sexuels étaient nombreux. Il fallait que je m'enfuie. Mais comment ?

Pendant qu'il riait il m'avait totalement coincé contre un mur miteux. Mes genoux coincés, les mains meurtries. Je m'étais laissée faire, trop déstabilisée pour réagir. Je sentais son haleine piquante et alcoolisé qui me brûlait le nez.

Ses yeux étaient métalliques. Un gris qui m'était familier.

Prise d'un réflexe étonnant. Je me dégage avec force et lui balance mon poing dans la figure. Sans faire attention à la douleur qui envahissait mon poignet, je courus.

* * *

C'est avec soulagement que j'entre dans ma demeure. Je m'étais calmée. Il ne s'était rien passé de grave.

Mon attention fut attirée par un bout de papier sur le bar.

_Je suis partie à mon cours de yoga et je reviens tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas pour manger._

_Bisous_

_Maman_

Je n'aimais pas me retrouver seule dans cette maison beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes. Ce salon à la décoration contemporaine dans les tons de blanc et gris, cette cuisine immense, cette bibliothèque confortable et colorée.

Ma chambre était à l'étage et bénéficiait d'une spacieuse salle de bain.

Tandis que je masse mon poignet j'allume la télévision qui trône en face de mon lit.

J'aimais cet endroit. Mon lit était grand et mes draps garnis de fleurs, les murs d'un blanc immaculé, rendaient cette pièce encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une grande baie vitrée baignait ma chambre de soleil et donnait une vue époustouflante sur la plage.

Changeant d'avis j'éteins mon écran plasma et décide de m'installer sur le balcon et de prendre un peu le soleil. Mais surtout de réfléchir.

L'incident avec le garçon bourré n'était pas préoccupant même si j'ai eu une grande frayeur sur le moment. Ce qui me perturbait le plus était ma réaction démesurée ce matin. Je m'étais enfuie du lycée à cause d'une simple réflexion à peine méchante de Castiel. Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus chez lui. Je n'avais jamais séché et je n'avais jamais eu un comportement aussi agressif avant que j'ai croisé ses iris.

Il fallait à présent que je l'ignore, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

Puis l'image de mon agresseur me revint en tête. Je me souvins de la beauté de ses traits –ce que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué vue la peur que je ressentais- et ses yeux tel du cristal.

Il devait être du même âge que moi. Mon cœur accéléra subitement pris d'une angoisse lancinante. Et s'il était du même lycée que moi ? Non je l'aurais remarqué. Mais je suis allée tellement peu en cours. Mais s'il étudiait au même endroit que moi, que faisait-il complètement bourré dans un quartier mal famé ?

Foutu Castiel.

Le lendemain fut difficile. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, trop angoissée autant par les problèmes que j'aurai avec l'administration mais surtout par « l'homme bourré ».

Quand je fus prête (sobrement habillée d'un jean noir et d'un haut léger de la même couleur) je me rendis à « l'endroit maudit ».

J'observais les étudiants se saluer, s'embrasser, rire. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'écart, totalement hors du cadre.

Puis je l'aperçus. Il était bien là. A mon plus grand désarroi. Le pire c'était qu'il discutait avec mon voleur de lecteur mp3.

« Est-ce-que-tu pourrais me rendre mon mp3 ? Murmurais-je au garçon aux cheveux rouges. »

Il me le tendit sans même me regarder. Je détestais cette indifférence, ce mépris. Puis mon attention fut attirée vers son voisin, blond, iris métalliques. Le jeune soul se tenait devant moi et me fit un sourire charmeur.

« Hé ! s'écria-t-il enfin, je te reconnais ! La jolie nana d'hier ! T'es encore plus mignonne sobre tu sais.

- Je ne parle pas aux détraqués sexuels, grognais-je, et tu ferais mieux de te tenir à distance à présent. »

Il continua de sourire mais je voyais dans ses prunelles une froideur presque effrayante au point que je fus parcourue de frisson.

« Vous êtes cousins ? demandais-je à Castiel même si celui-ci semblait désintéressé par la discussion. »

Il sembla étonné.

« Ouais… Comment t'as deviné ? Moi qui pensais que t'étais stupide.

- Arrête de penser. Dans ton cas cela est peine perdue. Vous avez les même yeux, il semble avoir le même âge que toi donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit ton frère et c'est forcément quelqu'un de ta famille étant donné que tu n'es pas du genre à parler avec ce genre de personnes donc tu traînes avec lui par dépit. Une sorte d'obligation.

- Belle et intelligente en plus, s'exclama le blond.

- C'est cela, répondis-je froidement. »

Castiel continuait à me fixer, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait cette sorte de tension qui m'envahissait.  
Toute gênée, je partis.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit.

Je rangeais mes affaires de mathématiques quand une main se posa sur mon épaule m'attirant contre un torse ferme. Le visage en feu je tentais de me dégager. Mais que faisait-il ? Encore un détraqué.

Une voix douce murmura à mon oreille.

« Je me suis permis d'ajouter quelques musiques à ta playlist. »

Puis il me lâcha et déserta de la salle de classe.

Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Il semblait me détester puis changer de comportement brusquement.

Aucune logique dans tout cela.

Et puis pourquoi cette soudaine proximité ?

Quand je fus dans la cour, je m'assis sur le sol et je pus mettre mes écouteurs aux oreilles et chercher les nouveaux morceaux qu'il avait pu mettre. Je fus attiré par un titre inconnu. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant seule à seule avec la musique.

Ce n'était pas mon style, trop rock. Néanmoins je trouvais cette mélodie envoûtante, comme une drogue peu agréable au début qui rendait accro au fur et à mesure. J'écoutais aussi les autres titres qu'il m'avait ajouté. J'aimais moins. Aucun ne surpassait l'hypnotisme de la première.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer pour une dernière heure au lycée.

Mais cette question me taraudait l'esprit : Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Castiel ?

* * *

Eléa était venue suite à ma demande. Je m'ennuyais fortement et vu que c'était bientôt la fin des cours elle avait accepté de venir.

Eléa était ma cousine et l'une des rares amies que j'avais.

Si j'étais qualifiable de jolie, Eléa était, elle, qualifiable de très belle avec son teint halé, ses yeux noirs, des longs cheveux caramels qui tombaient en une cascade de boucles dans son dos. Une version plus jeune de ma mère

Apparemment les gènes de la famille faisaient des choses incroyables.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée et elle m'attendait devant le lycée tout en fumant une cigarette. Mon sang ce glaça quand je vis qu'elle discutait avec Alexandre ou le garçon surnommé par moi-même, le « jeune bourré ».

« Bon on y va ! m'écriais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
- Monte cousine ! »  
Alexandre me salua toujours avec ce sourire froid et dénué de sentiment.  
« Un sacré personnage cet Alex.  
- Ne m'en parle pas, il a cette froideur et la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire violer !  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Rien de grave il était bourré, j'avais séché et nos chemins se sont croisés. Mais changeons de sujet. Maman ne t'a pas trop énervée ?  
- On a couru ensemble. Elle s'inquiète pour toi elle te trouve distante en ce moment. Méfie-toi de ce garçon.  
- C'est ce que je fais. De toute façon je suis toujours distante avec elle. »  
Elle me sourit.  
« Ça te dit une virée shopping ? »  
Je croirais entendre ma mère.

* * *

_Vendredi_

Bientôt la fin de la semaine. Plus qu'une heure de cours et à moi les vacances et les journées au soleil !

J'entendis la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrir pour laisser place un garçon fier et doté d'une chevelure claire.

« Que fais-tu ici Alexandre ? Ce sont les toilettes des filles.

- Je vois bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Je voudrais que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. »

Il me tendit sa main.

« Et tu es obligé de venir ici pour me dire ça ?

- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Je voudrais que nous soyons amis. »

Il avait raison. Nous pourrions peut-être bien nous entendre. Je serrais alors sa main quand il me tira vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour les mordre avec violence. Il m'avait collé contre lui et plaqué contre le mur avec violence, mon dos me faisait souffrir mais c'est quand il effleura mes lèvres que mon corps s'électrisa. M'empêchant de réfléchir, rendant mon corps totalement incontrôlable. Il mordillait mes lèvres, les enflammaient. Il fallait qu'il arrête, c'en était trop.

Il me lâcha enfin, j'étais haletante, perdue.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Un baiser de réconciliation »

* * *

**Oui ! La fin est surprenante mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire restera toujours centré sur le trés sexy Castiel et Mélanie mais comme dans chaque histoire il faut un méchant qui embrasse trés bien ! **

**Laisser moi une review pour me laisser vos avis :) **

**Merci à vous ! **


End file.
